1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus to enable stable operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to input signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an image forming apparatus, after light is irradiated to a photoconductor that has been charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, toner, i.e. developer is fed to the electrostatic latent image, forming a visible image. The toner image, formed on the photoconductor, is directly transferred to a printing medium, or is indirectly transferred to the printing medium by way of an intermediate transfer member. The image transferred to the printing medium is fixed to the printing medium via a fusing process.
A developing device is detachably mounted in a body of the image forming apparatus. The developing device is inserted into the body and is coupled with a drive device inside the body so as to be operated upon receiving drive power from the drive device. The coupling of the developing device and the drive device is released when the developing device is separated from the body.
However, the above described conventional image forming apparatus may have unstable coupling and power-transmission between the developing device and the drive device.
In addition, if the developing device is divided into a developing process device to perform an image forming process and a developer replenishment device to replenish developer in the developing process device, developer may leak during mounting of the developer replenishment device, causing contamination of the surroundings.